1923 días
by Eve Potter
Summary: 1923 días han pasado desde la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981. Slash. RLSB Con la una visión de Dumbledore


Espero por una vez haber respetado el canon. Y sí, si Merlín no lo impide todo esto pertenece a una mente brillante como JK Rowling, aunque acabo de descubrir que Sirius Black existe, que yo también tengo mi propio Sirius, para mi completa y absoluta desgracia.

Esto es algo raro, lo sé. Solo me apetecía expresar el malestar de Sirius en la carcel, la soledad de Remus, y el dolor de Dumbledore, no se si lo habré logrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, y sobre gracias a los que me dejeis un comentario.

* * *

_**1923 d**__**í**__**as.**_

Acaba de cumplir veintiséis y no lo sabe. Hace tanto tiempo que ya no distingue entre realidad y ficción, tanto que no aprecia si lo que vive es su vida, o una de esas horribles pesadillas que le asolaban las noches de verano en Grimmauld Place entre curso y curso en Hogwarts. Pero lo que le rodea es verdad, puede tocarlo, puede tocar las paredes de fría piedra, que guardan restos de su sangre, de sus excrementos, y hasta de sus lagrimas, esas que hace meses que no ha vuelto a derramar. Es real el suelo contra el que duerme, y el trozo de pan enmohecido que todas las mañanas se aparece a su lado, con un pequeño cuenco lleno de agua sucia. Es real la delgadez extrema, las heridas que supuran por todo su cuerpo, el cabello largo, sucio y pegado a su cara. Son reales las costillas que amenazan con partirse en un mínimo choque. Es real el brillo que sus ojos han perdido. Es real la poca cordura que le queda.

Su figura, antes estilizada, no es más que un vago recuerdo, es incapaz a erguirse desde hace mucho, pues pasa los días acurrucados contra una esquina, desde allí es el único lugar donde puede ver el exterior. En el desvencijado techo hay una grieta, pequeña, minúscula, pero por ella puede ver las estrellas cuando las nubes no la cubren, pero sobre todo puede ver la luna. Luna llena. Luna que baña tímidamente con sus rayos varias noches al mes su angustiado y demacrado rostro.

Esa luna que le recordaría si pudiera, tantas cosas.

La casa de los gritos. Remus chillando, su piel desgarrándose.

El bosque. Un perro y un lobo correteando, jugando revolcándose.

La enfermería de Hogwarts. Remus tras la transformación. El olor a antiséptico.

La sala de espera de la enfermería. La enfermera que le regaña, que le obliga a ir a descansar.

La capa de invisibilidad. James, Peter y él bajo ella, con el mapa en la mano, se escabullen y se cuelan en la enfermería.

Los discos de los Beatles. Suenan John y Paul, al compás, mientras Remus come chocolate y se recupera.

La luna menguante. Una pelea con Remus. Su primera pelea. Porque Remus nunca se enfada, y menos con él.

Un disco olvidado en la habitación, Una mirada cargada de reproche. Y la luna al fondo sobre el cielo de Escocia, le recuerda que Remus, es lobo y hombre. Y los ha herido a los dos.

Quejicus colándose en el sauce boxeador, Un ciervo que se interpone entre el lobo y un muchacho asustado.

La luna llena que brilla sobre sus cabezas.

La primera vez que vio llorar a Remus.

Las paredes de la celda, se le caen encima todas las noches, porque no puede ver la luna en muchas ocasiones. Porque si la ve, toda ella, redonda, plateada y brillante le recuerda a Remus. A Remus y no al lobo. Pero el tiempo está pasando y esos recuerdos cada vez son más borrosos, los dementores se lo roban todo, incluso la luna. Incluso a Remus.

6969696969696969

Él está a punto de cumplir veintiséis, pero él lo recuerda. Como todo lo demás. Es el único que sobrevive, el único que carga con todo el dolor que sus amigos no pueden ver.

Es Remus quien asiste solo al funeral de su mejor amiga y su esposo, quien por su condición y el poder de Dumbledore se ve obligado a separarse de lo único que en esos momentos le queda. Harry.

Remus es quien acude todas las semanas al cementerio a llorar sobre las tumbas, de James y Peter y les pide perdón en nombre de Sirius. Remus es quien no olvida, y no puede perdonar. Quien pasa las noche en vela buscando la más pequeña razón para la traición de Sirius. Remus es quien mira por la ventana y la lluvia le recuerda a Sirius.

La lluvia silenciosa que le recuerda a tantas, y tantas cosas.

Una disculpa bajo un roble en el jardín de la escuela.

Las primeras lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia. _Yo no quería eso, Remus, lo juro. De verdad, Remus yo solo quería asustarlo. Lo juro, Remus, lo juro. _

Sirius sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, Peter y James a sus pies jugando una partida de ajedrez, y la sala cargada de humo de sus cigarros.

Lily corriendo por el jardín con los libros en la cabeza porque la tormenta de mitad de Mayo la pilla estudiando junto al lago.

Bob Dylan sonando mientras Sirius se pasea desnudo por la habitación. Y sus ojos esos que deberían estar fijos en el libro, que sostiene en las manos, se pasean por su cuerpo.

La boca seca, y una estúpida excusa para salir corriendo. Lily en la sala común, con gesto serio le pregunta.

Su amiga, su mejor amiga, insistiendo en buscar explicación a su extraño comportamiento. Sus primeras mentiras.

Sirius borracho, vuelve de una de sus salidas nocturnas junto a James, pero no se mete en su cama, se mete en la suya, y se acurruca contra su pecho. _Te quiero Lunático, te quiero, más que a James, a la moto y los discos de Beatles._

La lluvia le recuerda a Remus que Sirius le quiere, y mucho, porque James, la moto y los discos de los Beatles son las tres cosas más importantes de su vida.

69696969696969969

Hay un hombre sabio y viejo, bastante más viejo de lo que le gustaría reconocer que carga con dolor y culpa por partes iguales desde hace más de cinco años. Porque él era y es un mago poderoso, y no puede salvar a cuatro de sus alumnos más brillantes, pierde a dos por un avada, a otro por una condena y la locura. Al último se le escapa la vida, poco a poco. Y la culpa se agolpa en el pecho, y ni siquiera ese niño que crece y que es la esperanza de todo el mundo mágico consigue arrancársela.

Siente dolor y tristeza cuando Remus, Remus Lupin, uno de los alumnos más brillantes y aventajados que ha tenido a su cargo, se muere de hambre en un cuchitril de uno de los peores barrios de Londres, intenta salvarle, ayudarle, pero no puede porque Remus no quiere, ha perdido todo lo que tenía, y siente que si ellos no puede vivir la vida, disfrutarla, él tampoco debería y se deja morir. Se deja ir.

Dumbledore observa a sus alumnos vivir ajenos a todo lo que les rodea y recuerda.

James Potter y Sirius Black, castigados una vez más. Una broma pesada que se queda un castigo menor.

Peter asustado, charlar con él intentando sonsacarle si algo le ronda la cabeza.

Voldemort, un ejército de mortifagos, y la guerra que se cierne sobre ellos.

Lágrimas de un alumno de tercer año, y Sirius Black que mira en derredor, a salvo de miradas indiscretas se sienta a su lado y hablan por más de una hora.

Remus Lupin que cruza un pasillo y se queda absorto en la figura de su mejor amigo consolando a un niño.

El brillo en esos ojos castaños, la sonrisa imposible de esconder.

James Potter que persigue una vez más a la prefecta Lily Evans, y se lleva calabazas una vez más, pero su sonrisa de medio lado evidencia que tampoco esa vez va a darse por vencido.

Las lágrimas que Severus Snape trata de esconder tras la pérdida de su madre, su intención de darle cobijo, de ayudarle.

Lucius Malfoy con más ambición que nunca, con la mirada llena de ira y rabia, con la certeza de que pronto será la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Tom Riddle el muchacho al que no fue capaz de salvar.

Los alumnos que corretean por el patio del colegio, le recuerdan a los que no pudo salvar.

69696969696969

Vuelve a dormirse sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Y sueña.

Remus sentado al borde de la cama, termina de quitarse los zapatos y los deja justo a su lado. Él entra a bramando que es el puto amo de Hogwarts y se descalza lanzando los zapatos contra la pared, después se tumba en la cama ocupada por un licántropo.

- Tienes una cama para ti – _no me hagas esto, si mi cama huele a ti, no podré dormir. _

- La tuya me gusta más – Remus tiembla, y suspira inconscientemente, _tú me gustas, y no te das cuenta._

- Sirius, no hay diferencia, entre tu cama y la mía. – _ojala fueran una sola. _

- Sí la hay – se incorpora y de rodillas tras su espalda le susurra – En la tuya duermes tú.

La cama, la habitación desaparecen. Está en un pasadizo, rumbo a la casa de los gritos, no podría olvidarlo nunca, corre como un loco perseguido por otro loco. Alguien grita a su espalda.

- Sirius Orion Black, te voy a matar.

- No podrías vivir sin mí, James.

- Maldito hijo de la gran puta.

- Un respeto a las putas, no compares a mi madre, con esas nobles mujeres que hacen tanto por hombres como tú, vírgenes, si ellas no le ponen remedio.

Llegan al salón de la casa, el suelo de madera cruje con sus pasos. James le lanza lo primero que pilla, un trozo de un marco para un cuadro, Sirius lo esquiva, Peter que ya estaba allí no tiene tanta suerte.

- ¡Au! – chilla

- Mierda, Peter, lo siento – se excusa James.

- No importa – A Peter si las cosas las hace James no le importan mucho, porque James sabe lo que hace, es inteligente, guapo y atlético y él desea todo lo que él tiene - ¿Qué os pasa?

- Sirius le ha tocado el culo a mi Lily.

- Ha sido sin querer - se excusa sacando un cigarro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón - solo quería que me devolviera el mapa, y se me ha ido la mano.

- ¡Tenía el mapa en la mano!

- Tranquilo James, yo jamás te quitaría a Evans – mira a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Lunático?

- ¿Lo has olvidado? – pregunta Peter – Cris O´Donnell le ha pedido que le ayude a con unos trabajos.

- ¿O´Donnell? – encarna una ceja – ¿Ese no es un Puffy?

- No, es Ravenclaw – le corrige Peter.

- ¿Y para que quiere un sabelotodo como ese, que Remus le ayude?

- Yo creo que Remus le gusta – James le arrebata el cigarrillo de los dedos.

- ¿Qué? – chilla, ante las miradas desconcertadas – Pero si… pero… si… - parpadea confuso – Pero a Remus no le gusta.

- Bueno, yo le oí hablar de él con Lily. Y dijo que era guapo.

- ¡Cállate Peter! – masculla dejándose caer un sillón al que le falta un reposa brazos.

Esa noche Sirius está de peor humor que nunca. James y Peter pueden dar fe de ello.

Se despierta, asustado y desorientado, ya no está en la casa de los gritos, ni James ni Peter le acompañan. Pero aún recuerda el resquemor en su pecho de aquella noche, aún es capaz de degustar el amargo sabor de sus sentimientos en la boca.

696969696969696969

Ahora pasa las noches de luna llena atado en el sótano de su edificio vigilado por quien una vez fue el blanco de sus bromas, el muchacho a quien casi arrebata la vida. Cuando se despierta tras la transformación, el muchacho que ya es un hombre se acerca a él, le cubre con una manta y le ayuda a subir a su habitación, le recuesta, prepara el desayuno y deja varias pociones para que se recupere. Siente la necesidad de preguntarle, _¿Por qué?_ Pero no lo hace, lo único que sabe es que hay una razón poderosa, para que Severus Snape se aparezca cada luna llena en su casa.

Duerme pocas horas cada noche, la mayoría de esas noches las pesadillas le acechan pero algunas, muy pocas, sus sueños son evocadores, y recuerda.

Es la primera vez que alguien le dice eso, y no se le corta la respiración, su corazón no bombea al doble de su velocidad. Solo se le retuerce el estomago porque no es él.

- Me gustas, Remus. Me gustas mucho – Cris le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa – Yo, se que no es el lugar y el momento pero…

- Cris, lo siento yo… - se muerde el labio, señal inequívoca que está nervioso – Yo… de verdad que me halaga pero…

- ¿Hay otro, verdad? – Remus sonríe – siempre lo he sabido, que no tenía oportunidad alguna contigo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Cris eres un chico muy atractivo, simpático, divertido, dulce y cariñoso, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien.

- Supongo, solo, que me hubiera gustado que fueras tú.

- ¡Lupin! – el corazón ahora si golpea con fuerza contra el pecho, la respiración se le atora y siente que se marea - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Eso que tú nunca haces, Sirius. Estudiar – responde sin mirarlo.

- Teníamos consejo – le dice al oído - ¿Qué miras? – pregunta con desgana a Cris que les observa de pie e inmóvil.

- Nada… - suspira y desea más que nunca poder ser Sirius Black, y parar la respiración de Remus, hacer que sus mejillas se coloreen de esa manera – Nos vemos en clase Remus.

- Cris, espera… - Remus se levanta – Iré contigo.

- ¿Qué? – chilla Sirius ganándose una mirada asombrada de toda la biblioteca – Lupin, no puedes irte.

- Sí, sí que puedo – recoge sus libros.

- Pero… pero… he venido a buscarte – se queja.

- ¡Que gran honor, que Sirius Black, pierda su tiempo conmigo!

- Remus… - boquea un par de veces y observa con atención la figura parada justo al lado de su amigo – Sí querías quedar con tu novio, no tenías más que decirlo.

El ruido de las zancadas y las murmuraciones de Sirius se pierden en el sueño, y cuando vuelve a la realidad de su sueño, está en su antigua habitación de Hogwarts.

La puerta de la habitación está entreabierta, James y Sirius están sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, bajo la ventana, fuman un cigarrillo a medias, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que tenga novio?

- No me molesta que lo tenga – refunfuña – Es solo que¿podía habérnoslo dicho, no?

- Bueno, es Remus, sabes como es. Le gusta tener sus secretos.

- Una cosa es esconder que era un jodido hombre lobo, pero ¡coño! Si folla podía compartirlo con los demás.

- ¡Canuto! No se tú pero a mi no me interesa saber de la vida sexual de Remus.

- No, ni a mi… pero… ¡qué más da! – da una calada al cigarro, y por el olor que llega a su nariz, sabe que Sirius ha sacado a pasear su cajita roja, donde guarda todas sus provisiones de maría.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pega un brinco cuando Peter se aparece detrás de él.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Sirius abre la puerta y les mira de arriba abajo.

- Yo acabo de llegar – se defiende Peter – Remus estaba aquí parado.

- ¿Espiando a tus amigos, Lunático?

- No, yo… no – se muerde el labio y Sirius sonríe, sabe que está nervioso – Solo vengo a dejar el libro.

Sirius le mira de arriba abajo, se detiene en sus labios, durante un eterno minuto que a Remus le parece no acabar nunca. Después solo le guiña un ojo y entra de nuevo en la habitación

69696969969696969

Tiene un pensadero en su despacho, donde guarda sus pensamientos más íntimos, esos que dedica a su familia y amigos, cobija también los recuerdos que no le permiten pensar con claridad, y desde una noche hace más de cinco año guarda todos los recuerdos que tiene de cuatro muchachos que dejaron la escuela hace ya algunos años. A veces cuando la pena y el dolor por no haber hecho nada para salvarles le inunda, se pierde en aquellos recuerdos.

James Potter chilla por los pasillos de la escuela, los gritos le llegan a través de los cuadros, que sofocados se quejan de la poca educación de sus alumnos.

- Parece que el muchacho lo ha conseguido – William Marts un antiguo director le habla desde encima de la chimenea – La prefecta ha claudicado – el rumor se extiende por los cuadros de toda la escuela y también por los alumnos, es rápido y en apenas diez minutos toda la escuela sabe que Lily ha cedido a darle _"Una única cita, porque mi salud mental me lo agradecerá"_

Finales de noviembre, los estudiantes salen poco de sus salas comunes y menos para pasear por lo pasillos fríos y desiertos de la escuela por eso le sorprende ver a Sirius Black sentado en un banco de uno de los patios interiores, con la cabeza entre las piernas, la melena negra cayendo sobre ella y un cigarro sin acabar consumiéndose a su lado.

- Señor Black¿se encuentra bien?

- Profesor – pasa las mangas de la camisa por su cara y borra lo que parece el rastro de varias lagrimas traicioneras – Sí, lo estoy yo solo…

- Hijo, fumar es malo para la salud – hace desaparecer el cigarro y se sienta a su lado – Hace un día poco apacible para estar en el patio¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada, profesor. Solo necesitaba tomar el aire.

- Señor Black, sabe que estoy aquí para lo que necesite. Y más ahora que me he enterado que ha abandonado su casa.

- Yo sí, señor. No lo soportaba más.

- Entiendo, Sirius. Entiendo. ¿Los señores Potter se portan bien contigo?

- Sí, señor. Ellos y James son mi familia ahora.

- Me alegro, además el señor Petegriew y el señor Lupin también deben de serlo¿verdad?

- Sí, claro – suspira sin poder evitarlo – Señor¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Cómo se recupera algo que nunca has tenido? – le observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna y sonríe.

- No necesitas recuperarlo, sino alcanzarlo y no dejarlo escapar, para que esa pregunta no necesite respuesta.

Algunas veces consigue ver todos aquellos recuerdos sin que la pena le embargue sin que la culpa le deje sin aliento. Otras veces, como aquella tiene que dejarlo porque ahora ya es tarde para volver atrás.

69696969696969

No sabe como lo ha conseguido, de donde ha sacado las fuerzas pero ha escarbado un hueco en la pared y un fino rayo de luz se cuela ahora en celda, brilla con la luna llena, y huele a sal y mar.

El mar, las olas que baten contra la orilla. Una moto. Y Remus Lupin.

La moto vuela a toda velocidad, cruzando el cielo, mientras que unos dedos largos y huesudos se clavan en su pecho.

- ¡Dios, Sirius, no quiero morir joven!

- Vamos Lunático, eres un puto hombre lobo, un poco más de valentía.

- La tendría si la moto no la pilotara un suicida – entierra la cabeza en su espalda, y aspira el olor a cuero y a Sirius que la chaqueta despide.

- Ya se ve el mar – levanta la cabeza y mira por encima del hombro.

- ¡Merlín bendito! – exclama al oído de Sirius – Es precioso.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Remus!

Dejan la moto junto a una alambrada, y bajan hasta la playa. Se sientan sobre la arena, el uno junto al otro, Sirius saca un cigarro, y una caja envuelta en papel negro y azul.

- Para ti, Lupin.

- Sirius, no tenías porque… yo… - se sonroja – con traerme a ver el mar era… no debiste.

- ¡Joder, Remus¿Quieres callarte y abrir el puto regalo? – suena ofensivo pero no lo es, solo puede sonreírle y abrir el regalo.

- Sirius… - suspira con lagrimas en los ojos, no puede creer que lo haya hecho, no puede creer que este allí. Tiene en sus manos un libro de poesía que nunca podrá olvidar, un libro que siempre ha visto sobre la mesilla de noche de su madre, hasta que un incendio devasta su casa, y se la lleva a ella también. - ¿Cómo…? – abre la tapa y observa la dedicatoria, su padre Charles, se lo entrega a su madre, Amelia, en su primera cita, con una dedicatoria especial. Sus amigos le oyen hablar de ese libro en el funeral de su madre.

- Es importante para ti. Lo demás da igual – Sirius no le habla cuando le mira, tiene la vista fija en el mar, da un par de caladas al cigarro hasta que siente la mano de Remus sobre su brazo, y gira el rostro.

Es un primer beso, dulce, tierno, con el sabor a sal que el olor a mar les concede a sus sentidos, y el de las lagrimas de Remus resbalando por sus mejillas y mezclándose con sus labios.

69696969696969

La mañana de su cumpleaños se niega a salir de la cama, se entierra bajo varias mantas, y solloza sin poder evitarlo. Cuando sorbe las lagrimas, cuando las gotas saladas se cuelan por su boca, sale de ella, se sienta a los pies de la cama, abre su viejo baúl y entre sus pocas pertenencias rescata la más valiosa de todas.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, Lupin? – Remus parpadea confuso - ¿Qué me has hecho, para que no pueda hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti? Vas a volverme loco.

- Sirius… - jadea antes de atacar de nuevo sus labios, para dejarse llevar por ese mundo de sensaciones que lleva años intentando descubrir, y que nunca pensó hacer.

- Me gustas Lunático¿te lo puedes creer? – Remus sonríe – Espero que ese beso signifique que yo también te gusto, porque sino pensaré que eres un lobo fácil.

- Me gustas, mucho – Sirius se tiende sobre él, y la arena se cuela entre sus ropas pero no le importa porque Sirius le ha dicho que le gusta, y es más de lo que nunca llegó a soñar.

- ¿Y eres un lobo fácil?

- Solo, si me interesa que me cacen – tiene sonrisa perruna, y más belleza que nunca, con los ojos grises brillantes, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos.

- Los Black, solemos salir a cazar a menudo.

Aquella tarde en la playa, se besan hasta que les falta el aliento. Se dicen cosas que nunca pensaron decirse, pero sobre todo se quieren, se gustan, se miman, se beben el uno al otro. Sirius le dice que hay algo escrito para él al final del libro, pero que no debe leerlo ahora.

En su habitación rodeada de pobreza y tristeza, Remus abre la primera página y observa la caligrafía fina de su padre.

_Que las palabras escritas en este libro, sean camino para los dos._

Al final, justo al borde en una esquina, la estrambótica letra de Sirius, con sus letras pegadas y delgadas, hacen que sus lágrimas vuelvan a brotar.

_No quiero que las palabras sean un camino para los dos, quiero que la vida lo sea. Quiero que tu vida sea la mía, y la mía la tuya._

6969696969

Hogwarts está rodeado por un inmenso lago, tan grande que desde algunos rincones de la escuela parece que no tiene fin, que es el mar en calma.

Desde la ventana de su despacho tiene las mejore vistas de los paramos escoceses que bordean la escuela, por eso no le extraña que en una noche como aquella el faro de la moto de Sirius Black se vea desde aquel lugar, incluso la casa de los gritos se ve a lo lejos, donde la moto se pierde de vista, pero sabe que el joven no viaja solo y no puede evitar sonreír.

Los cuadros le avisan de una nueva travesura de dos alumnos de séptimo que vuelven de Merlín sabe donde tomados de la mano, y besándose por cada rincón de la escuela.

Sabe que Sirius ha encontrado eso que nunca había perdido, y da las gracias a quien haya intercedido por ellos, espera que la guerra que les acecha no sea un obstáculo para lo que ambos desean.

Pero se equivoca.

69696969696969

Se equivoca Sirius cuando le habla a Remus del futuro que les espera.

Se equivoca Remus cuando piensa que Sirius terminará por dejarle, porque es como un perro viejo que termina cansándose de todo.

Se equivocan Dumbledore cuando piensa que aún hay solución para la guerra.

La guerra que les golpea a los tres, de tres diferentes maneras, aunque iguales en cierta medida, todos pierden mucho en aquella primera guerra, pierden amigos, pierden valores e ilusiones, pierden la vida aunque sigan con ella.

**Pasan 1923 días desde la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981.**

Sirius los araña con sus propios dedos en la pared.

Remus los anota en un viejo cuaderno donde escribe todo lo que siente.

Dumbledore los tacha en un calendario donde espera anotar pronto el día que en que toda aquella guerra termine.

* * *

Si habeis llegado hasta aquí si lo habeis soportado, mil gracias, solo desear que os haya gustado. besis 


End file.
